


西瓜海盐汽水 2-3

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 还有人不知道是ooc吗下一章我都想象不到是什么样子
Relationships: 与那城奖/本田康祐
Kudos: 4





	西瓜海盐汽水 2-3

说来也巧，平时最不喜欢晚上逛街的与那城被友人拉去看电影，顺带被迫赶潮流去排日本人为之疯狂的珍珠奶茶。肌肉会被溶解的啊，与那城看着疯狂对着奶茶拍照的友人，他自己喝的是最近一直很上头的西瓜奶昔。  
走在明亮的霓虹灯下，街上人来人往，似乎每个人都带着幸福的暖意。与那城突然觉得融不进去，热闹都是他们的，自己什么也没有。

路边一阵流行乐的声音传入他耳中，他转头寻找声音的来源，有一小撮人围绕在两个拉着音响的年轻人旁。他也只是随便看了一眼，就发现了明显的红发。  
染红发的人那么多，不一定会是他吧。  
与那城拉着步伐匆匆的友人停下，混进人群里，在不远不近的地方眯着眼睛想看清。  
的确是本田，他的身体随着音乐轻快地舞动，举手投足中都透露着自信，他好像就是为舞蹈而生的，没有刻意的动作，一切都浑然天成。只有跳到极兴时对一同跳舞的人展露的有些傻气的笑容，才让与那城想起他只是个高中生，还拥有着青春的朝气。  
与那城在自己不知道的时候，嘴角微微翘起。  
要不要空闲的时候去学跳舞呢，看起来很有趣的样子。

——————————————————  
前台接待的小姐姐因为准备蜜月旅行而准备休假，健身房的工作人员都聚集到前台接受她的小礼物，有人八卦地问到两个人怎么认识，除了一般恋爱的过程，还有一句话引起了与那城的注意。  
“他的信息素味道很特别，我一感受到就忘不了。”  
其他人有些惊讶，“你们这么快互相透露信息素的味道？”  
小姐姐脸红着摇头，“其实是因为我们信息素的契合度很高，贴多少抑制贴都能在人海里找出对方。而且我们去检测了，契合度达到85以上才能出现这样的感应。”

与那城不禁想到，那天在健身房里存留的一丝西瓜味到底是谁留下的，他现在好奇得不得了。

——————————————————  
一场暴雨打乱了城市和谐的秩序。  
健身房也受到影响，下午还有预约的客人都说雨太大不来了，导致健身房异常的冷清。  
其他的教练提早下班，约着去附近商场的KTV唱歌，反正距离也不算远跑个一分钟能到。  
与那城虽然想去唱歌，但他对安藤有点放不下心。安藤本应在下午前从外地赶回健身房上班，但这场暴雨可能会阻挡他回来的道路。  
果不其然，与那城收到了安藤的line消息。  
他的确被堵在路上了，一时半会赶不回来，下午还有人没取消预约，只能请与那城再帮一次忙。  
与那城有些吃惊，这么恶劣的天气还跑出来健身的也是挺有意思的。

那个有意思的人就是本田。  
他拿着透明的塑料雨伞，挎着包走进健身房，红发也被打湿，倒显得整个人乖巧了许多。  
在与那城眼里，他就像只被大雨洗去了戾气的可怜小野猫。  
他看到本田被雨溅湿的衣裤，提出让他先换一身干的，他这里备用的衣服也不少。  
本田拿毛巾搓着还在滴水的头发说他就在附近商场刚买了衣服，还装在塑封袋里应该没被打湿可以穿，与那城没来由的有一丝失落。  
“但是可能裤子要借用……”失落的情绪来得快去得也快，与那城都还没来得及深思原因身体就先一步行动给他拿裤子去了。

哇噢，没想到本田新买的是粉红色的卫衣。还是流鼻血的龟仙人。  
本田看着与那城要笑不笑的表情，手不知道该插哪个兜好，浑身散发着“不许笑”的气场。  
这个时候就是一只炸毛的小狮子了。

——————————————————  
两人这次熟络了许多，与那城也开始在指导的同时和本田聊天，从天气聊到衣品再到兴趣爱好，谈笑声在空旷的健身房里回荡。

只有半秒不到的时间里，与那城突然又感受到了让他念念不忘的西瓜味，现在整个健身房里除了远处的前台小姐姐，就剩他们两个了。  
可能性只有面前的本田了，但是又觉得不太可能。难道要问“你是不是西瓜味的？”这种相当于性 骚 扰的问题就算对方是A听着也很不舒服吧。  
与那城试图在靠近他的时候嗅到他的信息素味，但别人抑制贴贴得那叫一个标准。再近点就要令人生疑了，探寻的心思只有作罢，等到哪天和本田混得更熟才能问得出口吧。

虽然与那城有些心不在焉，但他的职业素养让他注意到本田的状态也不佳，平时都能轻松做下来的一套动作，今天却有些吃力；脸颊耳朵和脖颈都泛着红，喘息声也比以往重，汗水洇湿了领口。  
与那城顾虑到他的身体状况，强行提前停止了他的训练计划，让本田先去洗个澡，自己去看原先的衣服裤子有没有烘干，到时候再拿进去给他。

本田走进淋浴室后，与那城看向窗外，雨已经小了很多。本田说他来健身房只是因为正好在附近商场逛街，回家的路还更远，不如来健身房运动到雨小了再走。  
现在没有理由让本田留在这里了。

与那城心里躁动不安。


End file.
